Adventure Time With Finn & Lex: The Sword, The Lich & The Brother
by Imaginary Lex
Summary: On Finn's fifteenth birthday, Finn found another human! But the surprises didn't stop there, because the human turns out to be Finn's long-lost brother! But along with a brother, comes a burning threat... Can Finn and his new brother douse this demonic blaze before it's too late? Features my OC Lex.
1. Happy Birthday, Finn!

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Happy Birthday, Finn!**

The brightness of the sun slowly covered the Grass Lands. It approaches a peculiar-looking tree house. The sun rays gently woke a human boy. The last human boy, or so he thought.

He woke up and saw a yellow dog sitting next to his bed and the dog yelled, "Happy fifteenth birthday, Finn!". Finn sat himself up and said, "Thanks, Jake.". "Now get dressed." Jake threw Finn's usual clothes to his lap. Finn jumped out of bed and changed his clothes. Then, he noticed that all of the windows are closed. "Jake, why are the windows closed?" Finn says as he put on his hat. "We'll get to that." Jake said as he, literally, stretched himself to the stairs leading downstairs. "Come on, Finn. Let's go!" Jake said as he went downstairs. Finn quickly followed.

When he got downstairs, he saw a girl with pink hair and pink dress and her skin is a lighter shade of pink, a girl with pale skin that is floating, and a girl that seems to be made out of fire. "Princess Bubblegum! Marceline! Flame Princess!" Finn yelled.

"Here comes the birthday boy." Princess Bubblegum announced. "I thought I was gonna say that, Bonnibel." Marceline teased which earned her a glare from PB. "Happy birthday, Finn!" Flame Princess ran to Finn and gave him a hug. When they broke the hug, Finn clearly has some burnt marks on his body. "Sorry about that." FP apologized. "Don't worry; I'm already used to it." Finn comforted. "Happy birthday, Finn!" A robotic voice said. Finn looked to his feet and he saw BMO hugging his legs. He reached down and held BMO in his arms while saying, "Thanks, buddy."

He put BMO down and said, "Thanks for coming, guys.". "You should thank your bro here, "Marceline pointed at Jake, "He arranged all this.". "And more." PB added. "More?" Finn turns to his brother. "It's all outside." Jake said with a grin. Finn walked towards the front door and grabbed the handle. He turn around to see his friends (and girlfriend) smiling and nodding. Finn took a deep breath and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!" A sudden, deafening yell occurred after he opened the door. It was so loud that Finn closed his eyes and covered his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw what appears to be almost the entire population in Ooo cheering for him.

"How'd you think?" Jake said behind him. Finn turned around to face his bro and said, "Jake, you arranged all of this?". "Yeah, man. You deserved it. 'Cause you're a great friend, a great brother and according to this crowd, "Jake gestured toward the roaring crowd, "you certainly is one heck of a hero."

Overjoyed, Finn leaned over and gave his brother a hug. "This is gonna be the best birthday ever!" Finn exclaimed.

-Later, after some intense partying-

Most, if not all, guests have left, leaving Finn, Jake and BMO the only ones around the tree house. After cleaning up, Finn went to the roof and Jake followed. "Did you enjoy the party, dude?" Jake asked. "Of course, man. It's just that, we didn't get to go on an adventure today." Finn said.

"I know you'll say that." Jake grinned. "Wait here." Jake said before he stretched downstairs. Before long, Jake returned while carrying something behind him. "What you got there Jake?" Finn tried to see what's behind him but Jake enlarged himself so that Finn can't see. "I have three things behind me," Jake said, "and each of them is connected to each other. Guess what it is."

"PB, Marcy and Flame Princess?" Finn guessed. "What?! How are they supposed to be connected?" Jake chuckled. "Well, they're girls and they're all royalty." Finn reasoned. Jake laughed at Finn's silly excuse before showing him the first thing: a polished and sharpened demon sword. "Wow, it looks like new!" Finn shouted. Jake threw it at Finn's hand and Finn said, "Thanks, Jake."

Jake then showed the second thing: Finn's backpack. "Hey, you fixed it!" Finn exclaimed. "Not really, this one is brand new." Jake informed, "Plus, this one is magical. The insides is way bigger than the outside.". Finn opened his new bag and sure enough, the inside is huge. "Cool! Did you buy it from Choose Goose or something?" Finn asked.

"No, I actually got it."

"Got it? From who?"

"From a stranger I met near Mount Cragdor."

"A stranger? What does the stranger look like?"

"I don't know. He's wearing a robe or something so I can't see his face, though his voice sounded old and wise... somehow."

"Hmm... strange." Finn mumbled but then he said, "Thanks though."

Finn wears his new backpack and sheathes his sharpened demon sword. "You know, running around with a new backpack and a sharpened sword is not an adventure." Said Finn. "That's why I have item number three." Jake said as he pulls out the final thing: a notebook. "I've wrote down some requests from people I met while gathering stuffs for your birthday party." Jake explained, "Most of them are to fight something at the Evil Forest though."

Finn grabbed the notebook, read it a little and said to Jake, "Dude, do you know what time it is?". Jake grinned and said, "I think it's...".

"ADVENTURE TIME!" the brothers yelled as they fist bumped.

-Later, after a few hours of adventuring-

A Sign Zombie leaped at Finn and he slashed its head off. Another Sign Zombie charged at Finn and he sliced it in half. A third Sign Zombie caught him off guard and it was going to strike when a giant foot suddenly crushed it. The giant foot shrunk down and is revealed to be Jake's foot.

"Dude, where have you been?" Finn said as he wiped the sweat from his head. "Sorry, man. Those Mechanical Owls are really good at dodging." Jake panted. "Anyway, did we get all of them?" Finn asked. "Let me check." Jake said as he took a notebook from Finn's bag. Jake read a little before saying, "Yep, ten Sign Zombies and twelve Mechanical Owls.". "Is there anymore quest?" Finn asked and Jake read again before saying,"Only one quest left."

"What's it about?"

"We have to slay a creature that's been messin' with some of the safe routes thru the Evil Forest."

"Okay, what's the creature called?"

"That's the thing. I asked around for info about this thing and no one seems to know."

"What does it look like?"

"It's pretty vague, 'cause most attacks happened at night. The clearest description is that is shaped like a goblin but its skin is really pale and the nose and ears are really short and there seems to be fur on its head."

"Did this thing ever... croaked someone?" Finn asked with a very concerned look. "Don't worry, the worst thing this thing does is steal food." Hearing this, Finn sighed in relief.

Finn and Jake then went to the Evil Forest. In ten minutes, the duo reached the outskirts of the Evil Forest. "Where should we look?" asked Jake. "I think we should look around the safe road." Finn answered. Jake agreed and they started searching. After a few minutes, Finn noticed something. Finn unsheathes his sword and put on a battle stance. Seeing this, Jake enlarged his fists and got into a battle stance too.

Finn kicked a small rock toward where he saw something. The response was rather grand. Something suddenly leapt at Finn and managed to pin him to the ground. Finn was able to push it back and get up. He slashed at where he pushed the creature, but the attack only hit thin air. Finn suddenly got tackled from the side which made him fall to the ground.

Seeing this, Jake smacked the creature away with his fists. Jake was about to crush it with his fist, but the creature back flipped out of the way. The creature leapt at Jake and delivered a kick to Jake's face, which left him wide open. The creature managed to land three more punches before Jake grabbed it and threw it away.

The creature landed on the ground but it quickly got back up. The creature noticed Finn charging at it and ducked when Finn swung his sword. Finn continued with an upward slash, but the creature dodged it and in retaliation, the creature smacked Finn's demon sword away. "My sword!" Finn shouted before getting kicked in the gut by the creature. The creature noticed Jake stretching his fist to hit it, but the creature side stepped and grabbed Jake's fist. The creature then swung Jake toward Finn and they both are sent flying. Luckily, they landed near the demon sword. Finn grabbed his sword and got up, ready to fight again. Suddenly, Jake grabbed Finn and started running away, with the creature in hot pursuit.

"Jake, we can't run away!" Finn complained.

"We can't fight in the dark, man." Jake said as he ran, "We can't see it coming. We have a better fighting chance if we fight it in a clearing or something."

Finn hated Jake's idea of running away, but he stuck with it. After a few minutes of running, the duo reached a clearing. Jake dropped Finn and got into a battle stance and so does Finn. After a few moments of tense silence, the creature emerged. Now that there is light, Finn can see what the creature looks like.

The creature's body structure does kinda look like a goblin and its skin is really pale and its nose and ears are shorter than a goblin. There is also black fur on its head. The creature also has red eyes and a loincloth covering its crotch, where Finn guessed is where its vitals are. Finn took another good look at the creature and he is shocked when he realized that the creature's overall appearance looked very... human.

"Jake, that thing looked like a..." Finn started saying but he is interrupted when Jake says, "I've noticed."

Finn realized that the human didn't make any attempts to attack. Finn then decides to do a little experiment. Finn raised his sword, which the human responded by a hiss. Finn then lowers his sword and the human seemed to calm down. Confident of the results of his little experiment, Finn sheathes his sword. "What the...?! What are you doing?!" Finn realized that he should've told Jake first before doing that.

"Calm down, he's not gonna attack us." Finn tried calming his brother down. "How can you be so sure? That thing jumped on you first." Jake said, still in his fighting stance. "I kicked a rock at him. He must've thought it was some kind of attack." Finn reasoned. Jake begins to calm down, but then he said, "Did you just called it 'he'?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "How can you know?" Jake asked. "Well, his chest is flat." Finn answered. "Now can you please calm down?" Finn pleaded. Slowly and reluctantly, Jake calmed down.

Finn turned to the human. He was so excited that he ran to him, but he stopped when the human hissed at him. Finn then slowly approached the human. In turn, the human approached Finn as well. Finn raised his hand and rubbed the human's hair. "Jake, we should bring him back to the tree house." Finn said, not letting his eyes off of the human. "What? Why?" Jake complained. "Because we could be the last humans. We have to stick together." Finn gestured to him and the human.

"My name's Finn and his name's Jake. What's your name?" Finn asked and the human looked very confused. "I don't think he has a name." Jake said. "Well, I thought it'll be polite to ask." Finn turned to his brother. When Finn turned back to the human, he looked like he was trying really hard to remember something.

"Whoa, take it easy there guy." Finn said. The human's face lit up, like it just remembered something. Then the human said, "Lex. Me Lex.".

"Okay Lex," Finn said with a smile, "let's get back home."

-Meanwhile-

A cloaked figure stepped into a dark cave. The figure kept walking until it reached some kind of throne. The figure bowed and said, "Master, the second human has been found by the first human.". "Has he come into contact with the sword?" said a figure who is sitting on the throne. "No, Master." The cloaked figure said. "Good, that means Dravia has not been awakened yet." Said the one on the throne.

"General," the cloaked figure stood up, "speed up the preparations. Our plans have to be executed soon." The cloaked figure then left the room. When the cloaked figure left, an orb appeared in front of the one on the throne. In it, there are two boys, one wearing clothes and one only wearing a loincloth, and a dog walking through a grassy plains.

"I'll get you, Finn," the figure turned its attention to the other boy, "and your brother."

**Another human?! How can it be?! Who's the figure sitting on the throne? Why does the figure looked at the other human and said "... your brother"? Find out in the next chapter (or the chapter after the next). **

**Okay, just so I won't get any question, this whole fanfic happened before the episode "Jake The Dad" so Jake's and LR's kids are not born yet, but Lady is still pregnant. One more thing, this Lex is NOT the same Lex from my other stories. This Lex has red eyes, while the Wielders Lex has purple eyes and the Draconia Lex has sapphire eyes. Why do I stress it so much? You'll see... (or maybe read)**

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII **


	2. My Name is Lex

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**My Name Is Lex **

Princess Bubblegum entered her room, tired of almost a whole day of royal duties. From managing simple matters like breaking up a fight to huge things like the grand opening of the Candy Kingdom Museum, Bubblegum's day has been unusually busy. At first, she thought she'll retreat to her beloved science lab, but she changed her mind and went straight to her bedroom. She was going to change to her pajamas when she heard a knock on the door. Lazily, she approached the door and opened it. Outside, there is Peppermint Butler holding a phone.

"A call from Finn The Human, your majesty." He said as he politely handed the phone to her. "Thank you, Peppermint Butler." PB thanked. Peppermint Butler bowed before leaving. Princess Bubblegum closed the door before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess Bubblegum."

"Hey Finn, did you like the birthday party?"

"Heck yeah! And you'll never guess what I found after you guys left!"

"What is it?"

"So, after the party, Jake and I are out adventuring when we found..." PB listened closely, "... another human!"

That statement caught PB completely off guard. She thought it was gonna be something stupid and trivial, but she was completely wrong. "A-A-Another human?!" PB asked in shock. "Yeah, and he's a boy, just like me!" Finn exclaimed. PB remained in shock as Finn told her everything he knows about the human. PB snapped from his shock and promptly said, "Can you, Jake and the human come here first thing in the morning?"

"S-Sure, we'll try." Finn answered. "Okay, thanks." PB said before ending the call.

"Another human..." She muttered. PB's brains are completely blown away. When PB found out that Finn is a human, she was shocked as well but she considered that as plausible. Now there is a second human, the chances are beyond microscopic. Many theories came to her head as to why another could've survived the Mushroom War and why Finn can simply found the human. Suddenly, she doesn't feel so tired at all.

-At the Tree House-

Finn is a bit confused to why Peebles hung up, but Finn shrugs it off. "Did you tell PB about Lex?" Jake asked behind him. "Yeah, and she wanna meet Lex first thing in the morning." Finn said.

Finn looked around the room and said, "Where's Lex?". "He went upstairs to get ready for bed." Jake answered. "Remind me to get a bed for Lex, I don't think he like sleeping on the couch all the time." Finn said. "I will, and we should get ready for bed too." Jake said and with that, they went upstairs.

-Tomorrow morning-

Princess Bubblegum waited anxiously at the gates of the Candy Kingdom, keeping her eye fixed on the horizon. She could barely hold her excitement when they arrived. PB almost let out a scream, but she managed to keep it down. As they came closer, PB gulped. Finally they are now in front of her. Two of them she quickly recognized as Finn and Jake, her friends. But, she is more intrigued by the third one. The other human.

The human is about the same height as Finn, with red eyes and black hair. He's also wearing clothes similar to Finn, but his shirt is red and his pants are black. He's also not wearing a hat or a bag.

"Hi PB." Finn greeted. "PB, this is Lex, Lex, this is Princess Bubblegum." Finn introduced.

"Princess?" Lex said before bowing and said, "Pleased to meet you, Your Tallness."

"Lex, it's your highness not your tallness." Jake corrected.

"Oh, right. Sorry Princess." Lex said while scratching his hair.

"Jake and I've been teaching him how to talk, but he keeps mixing up words that means similar." Finn told. "You just found him two days ago and now he knows how to speak?!" PB said in disbelief. "Not only that, he's also starting to train with Finn about swordplay." Jake added. "Wow, he's one quick learner." PB said, amazed. "Thanks, Princess." Lex thanked. "Shall we enter?" PB asked and Finn nodded.

PB ordered the guards to open the gates and they entered. Once inside, Lex is amazed of the kingdom. "Remember Lex, don't go on an eating spree, the Candy Kingdom need less of that." Finn reminded. "I remember Finn. Don't eat anything that can talk." Lex sighed. "Here," PB chipped a piece of candy from a nearby building, "try it.". Lex took it, sniffed it, licked it and finally, he ate it. "That tasted great!" Lex exclaimed. "Well, shall we continue to the Candy Palace?" PB asked. "Yes, please." Jake answered.

As they walked towards the palace, Lex noticed that the Candy People are eyeing him. "Finn, why are the talking candy staring at me?" Lex asked. "Because we're humans, and humans are pretty rare." Finn answered. Before long, they arrived at the Candy Palace. "Whoa, that thing is huge!" Lex exclaimed.

They arrived at the door and Princess Bubblegum knocked on it. Shortly, the door is opened by Peppermint Butler. "Welcome back, Princess." Peppermint Butler welcomed. Pep But's eyes landed on Lex and he said, "Ah, you must be the other human. Welcome to the Candy Palace, sir.". "Please, don't call me sir, my name is Lex." Lex said. "And you must be... Peppermint Bun." Lex guessed. "Oh no, my name is Peppermint Butler." Peppermint Butler chuckled. "Oh yes, sorry." Lex apologized.

"Peppermint Butler, can you give our guests some drinks while I get my stuffs?" the Princess politely asked. The Butler simply nodded and left. "Peppermint Butler will return with some refreshments, now if you'll excuse me." PB said before she left. After a while, Peppermint Butler returned with three glasses of orange juice. The three gladly drank it.

Shortly after, PB returned with a needle and a small pouch. "Lend me your hand, Lex." She said and Lex complied. Suddenly, PB stabbed the needle to Lex's hand, making him yelp a bit. "PB, what are you doing!?" Finn shouted, concerned for Lex. The needle started to change color, from silver to red. Once the needle is completely red, PB removed it from Lex's hand, leaving a small hole. PB poured a drop of liquid from the pouch to Lex's hand and the wound healed instantly.

"What did you do to me?" Lex asked as he held his wrist. "I just took some of your blood, that's all. I'm gonna use it to run some tests." Peebles said as she put the needle and pouch in her pocket.

"Is that all, Princess? Because, we have somewhere else to go." Finn said. "Where are you going?" PB asked. "To Marcy's place." Jake answered. "You're going to Marceline's? Wait here." PB said before she left.

A few minutes later, she returned with a small box. "Give this to Marceline, okay?" PB said as she gave the box to Finn. "I will Princess." Finn said before he put the box in his backpack. "Goodbye then." PB waved her hand. "See ya, Princess." Jake said as he walked out the door.

"Now, on to the testing." PB happily smiled.

-Near Marceline's Cave-

"Hey, where is Marceline's house anyway?" Lex asked. "It's in a cave around here." Finn answered. "Is it that one?" Lex pointed at a cave nearby. "Yep, that's the one." Finn confirmed. "Nice spotting, Lex." Jake complimented. The group ran to the cave.

"Yo Marceline!" Finn shouted as they entered the cave, but what they saw inside completely froze them. The cave is filled with skeletons. And they can still walk. The shout that Finn made caused the skeletons to turn their attention to the group. Strangely, the skeletons didn't attack or anything, they just stare at the group. After a while, they turned their attention from the group to Marceline's house. Slowly, Finn reached for his Demon Sword. He grabbed the hilt and slightly pulled the sword out of its sheath, making a noise that is barely audible. However, the noise was enough to make some of the skeletons to turn their attention back to the group and go on the offensive.

The group reacted quickly. Finn unsheathes his Demon Sword and held it both of his hands, Jake enlarged his body and his fists and Lex, not knowing what he was supposed to do, put on a slightly awkward battle stance.

Finn started slashing his sword with powerful, one hit kills. Jake backed him up with smacks from his fists and stomps from his feet along with other attacks from his stretchy body. Lex is not very productive with bringing down the skeletons, mostly because he's unarmed and not used to hand-to-hand combat. Because of that, the skeletons surrounded him. Seeing that he's surrounded, he yelled to Finn, "Finn, give me the wooden one!".

Finn reacted quickly. He reached to his backpack and pulled out a wooden sword. He threw the sword to the air and Jake smacked it toward Lex. Lex jumped and caught the sword and as he landed, he managed to hit a skeleton right at its neck, severing its skull. Now that he's armed, he barraged the skeletons with a flurry of weak, but fast attacks. The three managed to defeat the skeletons that are attacking them and turned their attention to the skeletons near Marceline's House.

As they fought, Lex noticed that there is a girl with black hair and pale skin fending off the skeletons with a red axe at the roof of the house. One of the skeletons caught her off guard and pushed her off the roof. Lex immediately ran to her rescue. Lex caught the girl just before she hit the ground, but Lex didn't know how heavy the girl is, so Lex fell to the ground and made the girl fall on top of him.

The girl's face is now just inches away from his and this made Lex have a funny feeling. "Uuuuhhhhh..." is the only sound that escaped Lex's mouth while the girl's face showed a confused look. Suddenly, the girl stood up and raised her hand, her axe flying back to her hand. Immediately, she did a circling slash that defeated the skeletons surrounding them. She did another wide slash that fell many skeletons.

The girl noticed Finn and Jake fighting in the distance. "Finn! Jake! Over here!" The girl shouted at them. Finn and Jake heard the girl's shout and Jake immediately catapulted Finn towards the girl. Finn landed right next to the girl. "Marceline, what's going on?!" Finn abruptly asked. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, can you clear a path from here to my house?" the girl promptly said. Finn grunted, disappointed with her answer, but he still called out to Jake to clear a path. Jake did it by stretching his leg to a lane and stomping it down. Jake then made a hole, transforming it into a makeshift tunnel.

"Thanks, Jake." Marceline said as he ran through Jake's feet. When she got to the door, she didn't waste time opening the door, she broke down the door and entered. Jake stretched back to his regular form and started fighting again. Finn and Lex fought again, back-to-back.

"So I guess that was Marceline, huh?" Lex said as he struck a skeleton.

"Yep, she's the one and only Vampire Queen." Finn said as he blocked an attack.

"She looks pretty." Lex slashed a skeleton.

"Pretty?! This is Marceline we're talkin' about!" Finn cut a skeleton in half.

"So what? Everyone can have their own opinion. I heard you said that." Lex dodged an attack and retaliated with a blow to its head.

"I guess you're right. But, just wait until you actually know her." Finn struck down two skeletons at one swing.

Suddenly, all of the skeletons stopped moving. They all fell to the ground and crumbled to dust. Seeing that the battle is over, Finn put his Demon Sword to its sheath and Lex put his wooden sword in Finn backpack.

"What do you mean by 'wait until you actually know her'?" Lex restarted the argument.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should know a person's personality before you judge their appearance."

"I'm not judging. It's just my first impression of her. And my first impression is that she looks pretty good."

Their argument is interrupted when Marceline showed up at the door. "Whew, glad that was over." She said. "Marcy, what the heck just happened?" Finn promptly asked. "It's nothing, just a summoning spell gone wrong." The Vampire Queen casually answered.

"By the way," Marceline asked back," What are you two arguing about? Who's pretty?"

"You are." Finn nonchalantly answered. "Who said that?" Marcy asked again. "I did." Lex answered with a blush on his face. "Thanks." Marceline giggled. Marceline then began to observe Lex. "So, you're the new human, huh?" Marceline said as he observed Lex. "Lex, right?" She asked and Lex nodded.

"Marcy, what was that?!" Jake joined in. "Summoning spell gone wrong." Marceline answered. "Thank Glob we came here or maybe you could've got croaked!" Jake said in relief. "Actually, I'm doin' pretty fine without your help, but still, thanks for the help." Marceline said. "Well, guess we should go." Finn said. "Already? Don't you want to play some tunes or something?" Marcy offered. "Nah, we still got to visit LR and FP next." Jake said.

"Oh yeah," Finn reached for his pack and pulled out a small box," PB asked me to give this to you.". "It's about time, Bonnibel." Marceline said as he received the box.

"Well, bye." Finn said as he walked towards the exit. As the group is about to exit, Lex turned around and waved at Marceline, which in turn waved back. Lex then exited the cave, impatiently waiting for their next meeting.

-At the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom-

After their visit to Lady Rainicorn's house, which is uneventful compared to their visit to Marceline's, they went on to the Fire Kingdom, to meet Flame Princess.

"Finn, are we supposed to go in there?" Lex pointed at the Fire Kingdom. "It looks pretty hot in there." He said. "Don't worry Lex, Flame Princess is going to meet us here instead." Finn informed, much to Lex's relief. The group stopped and waited for Flame Princess to arrive.

Before long, a streak of flame came from the Kingdom and stopped next to the group, the flame materializing into Flame Princess. Finn smiled at his girlfriend and she smiled back, but Finn can sense that FP is feeling down.

"What's wrong, FP?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, my dad wanted me to have a bodyguard. Even though he let me choose who my bodyguard is, it still meant I won't be as free as I used to." The Princess frowned. "Hey, don't frown, you won't look as beautiful as you used to." Finn said which made her flame go brighter. "Besides, whoever this bodyguard is, I'm going to tell him or her to back off!" Finn proudly announced and made FP giggle.

"By the way, how long till you're physically stable?" Finn whispered. "Four more months." FP whispered to his boyfriend. "Man, I can't wait till that happens." Finn mumbled.

"Hello Flame Princess." Lex suddenly joined. "Oh, you must be Lex, the other human." FP greeted," It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I hope you turned out to be a hero like Finn." FP smiled. "Trust me, I'm going to be WAY better than him." Lex grinned. "Don't count on it." Finn chuckled.

"We meet again, Finn The Human." A voice from the sky said. The group looked up to see an old man with blue skin, a really long nose and a beard. He's wearing a blue tunic and a crown.

"Is that the Ice King?" Lex asked. "Yeah." Finn sighed. "What do you want, Ice King?" Finn said, slightly annoyed. "I want revenge because you ruined my moment with Engagement Ring Princess! Now, I'm going to ruin YOUR moment with Flame Princess." Ice king said with a laugh. "Dude, you can't kidnap Flame Princess, she's made out of fire." Jake said. "I know, that's why I'm going to freeze her first BEFORE kidnapping her." Ice King said which made FP gasp.

"Say WHAT?!" Finn yelled in anger. Ice King proceeded to shoot an ice bolt at the Princess, but Finn deflected it with his Demon Sword. Ice King shot more ice bolts but it either misses or got deflected by Finn. Jake enlarged his fists and charged them at the Ice King but the Ice King froze his fists. He proceeded to freeze Jake's whole body.

"Too cold to stretch..." Jake shivered.

Enraged even further, Finn jumped high and aimed his sword at Ice King's neck. However, Ice King created an ice shield and blocked the attack. The Ice King knocked Finn away, disarming him in the process. Finn landed harshly on the ground, his sword landing near him. Finn ran to his sword but Ice King shot an ice bolt at it, freezing it. He proceeded to laugh over his victory over Finn and Jake. But, he forgot about Lex.

Finn could feel something being pulled out of his bag. When he turned around, he saw Lex holding his wooden sword and he gave Finn a nod. Immediately, Finn realized what he's going to do and readied his hands. Lex jumped at Finn's hands and Finn gave him a push up. The Ice King, who is still laughing, is caught by surprise when Lex swung his sword right at his head, removing the Ice King's crown but breaking Lex's wooden sword too. Lex landed gracefully on the floor while Ice King landed with a thud.

Ice King looked up to see who his attacker was. "Eh? Who are you?" He asked in confusion. "My name is Lex." He announced proudly. Ice King observed Lex closely. "Impossible," He stared in disbelief, "another human..."

Suddenly, Ice King is pinned to the ground by a giant hand. The hand turned out to be Jake's hand, unfrozen thanks to Flame Princess. "It is possible, boyyyyy." Jake threatened, "'Now, there's gonna be TWO heroes guardin' the princesses, so you better back OFF!"

Ice King tried to grab his crown but Jake saw this so; he grabbed the crown and threw out of sight. Jake then let go of Ice King, now that he's not much of a threat. Ice King quickly ran towards the direction of the crown, while yelling, "I'll get you back someday!"

"Man, I did not expect THAT to happen." Finn said as he picked up his Demon Sword, that is now unfrozen.

"I don't think ANY of us is going to expect that." Lex added.

"Dang it, after that stunt, my dad's surely going to give me a bodyguard." FP grumbled.

"Hey, didn't you hear me back then, whoever's that bodyguard is, I'm gonna tell the guy to scram." Finn comforted and made FP smile again.

"I think I should go back." FP said. The couple shared a hug, before FP transformed into a streak of fire and entered the Fire Kingdom.

"Guess we should head back too," Jake stared into the sun, that is now starting to set, "it's gonna get dark soon.". The others agreed. The trio headed back to the Tree Fort.

**Wow, Lex is falling for Marceline already? And what will PB's test reveal? And who's gonna be FP's bodyguard? Read on to find out!**

**PS. I'm really not good at author notes, so next time I did a short note or didn't do it at all, sorry.**

**Next: Sword Duel. We're gonna find out just how good the humans are at swordplay. **

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII **


	3. Sword Duel

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Sword Duel**

Lex slowly stirs from his sleep. The newly discovered human sat on his bed, which is the couch. He looked outside the window to find that the sun is still on the horizon. _Just like yesterday, _he thought. Ever since he is found by Finn and Jake, Lex found himself a morning person, waking up before everyone else, even before the Tree House's alarm clock, BMO.

Not long after, BMO's built-in alarm clock rang, which woke everyone up. "Morning, Lex." BMO yawned. Then, the human boy known as Finn came downstairs from his bedroom. "Morning, BMO, Lex." Finn stretched his body. "Jake's not up yet?" Lex asked as he stretched. "He'll probably be up in half an hour." Finn said as he sat next to Lex.

"Guys, what do you want for breakfast?" BMO asked. "What about omelets?" Finn turned to Lex. "Omelets sound good." Lex nodded. "Omelets it is, BMO." Finn said to BMO and the robot hurried off to the kitchen.

"Hey Finn, I was wondering, can you upgrade me to real swords?" Lex asked. "What? You just trained for three days and you want to use real swords already?" Finn said, surprised. "Come on Finn, you saw me two days ago, I OWNED that skeleton horde." Lex persuaded. "Okay, fine. But, if you cut yourself, we're going back to wooden swords." Finn said to Lex's glee.

Soon after, BMO returned with three plates of omelet. One for Lex, one for Finn and one for Jake for when he wakes up. BMO then went to the corner to 'eat' his breakfast, which means recharging. The humans then ate their breakfast. When the two is halfway done, Jake came downstairs and joined in.

When all of them are done eating, Finn stood up and said, "Okay, after we bathe and get dressed, we'll start training with real swords."

-After they bathe and get dressed-

Finn, Jake and BMO are outside the Tree House, setting up some dummies for Lex's training. "That's the last of it." Finn said after setting up the last dummy. "Where's the one's that's gonna train, anyway?" Jake said as he stretched his back to a chair and sat on it. "I told him to go to the weapon's room to get a sword." Finn said.

Before long, Lex came outside, holding a sword. As he got closer, Finn realized the sword that Lex is holding is the Root Sword. "Where'd you get that?" Finn asked. "From the weapons room. Why, should I return it?" Lex answered. "Nah, that's okay. You can use it." Finn smiled.

"Now, on to your training," Finn pointed at the dummies," since you specialize in speed, we're going to learn that now."

Finn approached one of the dummies and raised its right hand to the air. "Now, I want you to hit this dummy three times, at its leg, stomach and head, before this hand fall and hit you." He instructed. "Ready?" Finn said and Lex readied himself. "Go!" Finn let go of the hand and Lex started slashing. He hit its leg, and then hit its stomach, but the dummy's hand hit Lex's head before Lex can hit its head. "One more time." Finn said as he repositioned the hand. Lex tried again a few more times until he finally succeeded. He hit the leg, stomach and head just before the hand hit him. "Okay, now let's raise the difficulty." Finn repositioned the arm, "Now, after hitting it three times, you have to block the hand.". Lex nodded and readied himself. After a few unsuccessful tries, he managed to hit it three times and blocked the hand.

"Okay, on to the next lesson, which is blocking, but this is going to require some speed as well." Finn said as he approached another dummy. This one has its arms stretched out. "Now, with this dummy, if you hit the right arm, the left arm is going to swing towards you and vice versa." Finn demonstrated by nudging the left arm and the right arm moved. "I want you to hit the right arm then the left and repeat for thirty seconds." Finn said as he pulls out a stopwatch. "Ready?" Lex readied himself, "Go!". Lex hit the right arm then the left then the right again. He kept hitting until the arms became faster and faster. Eventually, the arms became too fast and slapped Lex's face. "How was that?" Lex asked as he rubbed his face. "Close, twenty three seconds." Finn said. With a grunt, Lex tried again. Eventually, he got hit again, but he can tell that this attempt is longer that the last one. He turned to Finn. "Thirty two seconds." Finn smiled. Finn proceeded to raise the mark to forty seconds, then fifty seconds, until finally, sixty seconds. After much difficulty, Lex succeeded in beating the sixty second mark.

"Now, we're going to learn dodging." Finn said as he moved to a group of dummies. There are six dummies standing at the side of a lane, left and right. Finn pulled out a button from his pocket and he pressed it, making the dummies' hand spin around. "You're not going to need the sword on this one." Finn said and Lex stabbed the Root Sword to the ground. Lex prepared himself and at Finn's signal, he started running. He easily slides below the first dummy, but he's not prepared for the second and got hit in the gut, making him stumble backwards. Unfortunately, the stumble made him take a hit to the side by the first dummy, knocking him out of the lane. "You okay?" Finn approached him. "I'm fine." Lex said, rubbing his stomach and side. After several tries and taking more hits than he can count, Lex confidently said, "Okay, I think I figured this out.". He prepared for another attempt. Lex started running. He slides down beneath the first dummy, jumping over the second, dodged to the right on the third, dodged to the left on the fourth and finally, came the fifth and sixth, which is very close together. Lex did a slide but mid-slide, he stopped and flipped over the sixth. "Yeah! I did it!" Lex exclaimed after landing.

"Okay, I think that's it for today. Good job, Lex" Finn said before walking to the tree house.

"Wait, that can't be it! We're only practicing for two hours!" Lex protested.

"Well, I already taught you all of the basics of swordplay, which is blocking, dodging, and in your case, speed." Finn explained which made Lex go into depressed mode. "Hey, it doesn't mean you can't train again. Just spend the rest of the day perfecting your skills." Finn comforted and made Lex smile a little. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"Hey, can I spar with you Finn?" Lex's question caught Finn completely off guard. _He only learned the basics of swordplay and he already wanted to fight me?!_, he thought. But then he smiled, _This kid got confidence. I like it_.

"You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty good at this." Finn smugly said while playing his Demon Sword with his hands.

"Of course I'm sure! I already learned the basics, right? That's all I need." Lex confidently exclaimed while pulling the Root Sword out of the ground.

"He's got a point, Finn. The basics are the most important thing." Jake added.

"Alright then, let's do this." Finn smiled.

"Alright!" Jake shouted as he stood up. He proceeded to draw a moderate-sized circle around the humans. "Okay, first one to disarm their opponent or knock them out of the circle, wins!" Jake explained the rules. "Since when did YOU become the referee?" Lex asked. "Since always." Jake answered.

"Ready?"

The two readied themselves. Finn stretched himself before holding the Demon Sword tightly with both of his hands and got into a battle stance. Lex spun the Root Sword in his right hand a few times before holding it and got into a battle stance.

"GO!"

The two ran at each other. Lex is holding the Root Sword up in the air while Finn is dragging the Demon Sword on the ground. Lex did a downward slash while Finn did an upward slash and the two blades meet. Because Finn is stronger, he managed to push Lex back. He started swinging his sword at Lex, but none of them hit because Finn is too slow. When Finn left himself open for a bit too long, Lex swung his sword at Finn, with Finn barely missing the hit. Lex quickly swung his sword more, making Finn go on the defensive. But, none of the slices managed to break Finn's block.

"You. Left. Yourself. Open. Way. Too. Much." Lex said with each swing. Lex then did a final slash and tried to push Finn out of the circle. "Well, good thing I have a strong GUARD!" Finn yelled the last bit while pushing Lex away. Finn lunged at Lex, but he jumped over Finn. Unfortunately, when Lex landed, he tripped over a rock and fell. Finn saw this opportunity and prepared to attack. Lex knew that if he block the attack, he will get disarmed but if he dodge the attack, he'll step out of the circle. That's why when Finn swung his sword down, Lex slide between Finn's legs to safety.

"Missed!" Lex shouted as he prepared for an attack. Finn turned around just in time to block the attack, but he's not prepared enough and got thrown off balance. Now, Finn is just one step away from being knocked out of the circle. Not wanting to lose, Finn gathered his strength and did a very powerful swing. The swing was so powerful, it made Lex fall backwards. Finn stabbed at Lex, but he back stepped and got up, making Finn's sword stabs the ground. Lex uses this opportunity to attack, but Finn already pulled his sword out of the ground in a back hand style and blocked the attack. He turned to normal grip while simultaneously deflected the attack, making Lex stumble back.

The two humans proceeded to stare each other down, while catching their breaths. After a while, they started fighting again.

"Hmm, this is an interesting match." BMO muttered.

"How come?" Jake asked, hearing BMO's mutter.

"Well, from what I can see, Finn's blocks are too strong for Lex's weak attacks to penetrate but, Finn's attacks is to slow for Lex's fast fighting style. It is just interesting to see who will win." BMO explained.

"So, this match is about speed versus strength." Jake sums up BMO's explanation and the robot nodded. "It IS very interesting." He added.

The match went on for almost an hour. And most of it has been a stalemate. But now, both of the fighters are beginning to get tired. As a result, Finn's blocks are getting weaker, giving Lex an advantage. But, Lex's movement are getting slower too, giving Finn an advantage as well.

After a few more slashes, both humans stopped fighting and took the time to catch their breaths. After a while, they ran at each other and their blades struck each other. However, both of their swords got thrown in the air and the humans collapsed next to each other.

"Wow! Now that is what I call a tie!" Jake exclaimed as the swords landed on the ground. "It is a tie right, BMO?" Jake turned to BMO.

"Well, let's see." BMO said before his face turned into a recording of the match. Lex and Finn weakly turned their heads to BMO while the robot fast forwarded to the end of the match. BMO paused the recording just as the swords struck each other. The robot then forwarded frame by frame. It is clearly seen that Finn and Lex completely let go of their swords at the exact same time. The screen turned back to BMO's face and BMO said, "I guess it is an actual tie."

"Wow, that is crazy awesome." Jake said in awe. "You guys wanna go inside?" Jake asked and the humans weakly nodded. "You guys want me to carry you?" Jake asked and they weakly nodded again.

Jake rolled his eyes and chuckled. He stretched his hand and wrapped it around the two and began carrying them. Jake created a pair of extra arms to carry their swords. Once inside, Jake put them on the couch while he put the swords on the table in front them. Jake then stretched his hands to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of cold water. The humans gladly drank it.

"You guys wanna grab an early lunch?" Jake asked as he put the empty glass back at the kitchen.

"Yes please." Finn weakly answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna head to the Grocery Kingdom first, to get the stuff. See you in a bit." Jake said before he left. BMO then went upstairs.

"That was a pretty sweet match." Finn said after a long silence.

"Yeah, I lasted WAY longer than I expected." Lex said, still panting.

"Wha-? But you sounded so confident in challenging me." Finn said, confused.

"I know I did that but, I also knew that I am in for a fast and embarrassing defeat." Lex said with a slight chuckle.

"But, that didn't happen. Guess I have way more skills than I thought." Lex said smugly.

"Nope, you still got basic skills." Finn said which made Lex groan. "But, you do have a skill that is very important in swordplay; how to improvise." Finn added.

"Really?" Lex said.

"Yeah, remember when you did a slide between my legs? I never thought of that." Finn said.

"Thanks man." Lex said and they fist bumped.

"Hey Finn," Lex started asking, "after lunch, can we go to Marceline's place?"

"What? We just went there two days ago." Finn said, a little confused.

"I know. I just really want to go there." Lex said.

"Lex, you can't expect that there's a skeleton horde every time you went there." Finn said, slightly joking.

"That's not why I want to go there." Lex chuckled. "I just wanna see Marceline. To see how she's doing, you know?" He smiled. Finn noticed that there is something odd with Lex's smile.

"Lex, how do you feel when you think of Marceline?" Finn asked, rising a brow.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do feel funny when I think about her." Lex answered. Finn realized what Lex's smile means. It's the same smile he used to use when he used to like PB, or right now with Flame Princess.

"Lex," Finn said and Lex turned to him, "I think you have a crush on Marceline."

**What?! Lex have a crush on Marceline?! Is it true?! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Next: Important Talks. Finn and Lex discuss Lex's feelings for Marceline, while Jake gets a warning from the Vampire Queen.**

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII**


	4. Important Talks

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Important Talks **

"Lex," Finn said, turning his head to Lex, "I think you have a crush on Marceline."

"What's a crush?" Lex innocently asked. Finn immediately face palms for not telling him that first.

"Basically, it means you really like someone." Finn informed.

"I like everyone. Does that mean I have a crush on everybody?" Lex asked, with an innocent look.

"No, it's not that." Finn chuckled. "You like someone in a different way, that's what a crush is." He explained with a little more detail.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Lex asked.

"Well..." Finn found the answer is difficult to put into words. "How do Marceline made you feel?" Finn asked instead.

"Well, in a word, strange. But, a good kind of strange." Lex said as a smile grew on his face.

"Well, that's how it feels when you have a crush." Finn said as his mind wondered to the days when he has a crush on PB.

"Well, let's head to Marceline's Cave and tell her that, huh?" Lex said as he jumped out of his seat.

"What?!" Finn exclaimed, clearly shocked. "You can't just waltz in to a girl's house and tell that gal that you have a crush on her! That is extremely wrong!" He shouted out loud.

"Well, what should I do?" Lex asked as he sat down again, slightly offended by Finn's yell.

"You have to make sure that everything is right when you tell her. The timing, the mood, everything. Every little detail is important." Finn said.

"Man, that sounds really complicated." Lex sighed.

"When the topic is love, it is always complicated." Finn sighed as well.

"What's so wrong about telling Marceline that I like her head-on anyway?" Lex asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know. It's just wrong, that's what Jake taught me." Finn said, scratching his chin.

"Are you sure that advice is reliable?" Lex raised a brow.

"Of course! How'd you think Jake and LR's relationship kick off in the first place?" Finn said. "Besides, Jake got that one from our dad." He added.

"Well then," Lex stood from his seat, "teach me how to tell Marceline, step by step."

"Well... this is gonna be tough." Finn sighed. With much difficulty, Finn proceeded to lecture to Lex about relationships. He occasionally stops and asks Lex if he has any questions, which he has a lot.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone has returned from shopping earlier than expected and is now hiding in the shadows, eavesdropping to their conversation.

"Oh my Glob!" Jake let out a suppressed squeal, "Lex have a crush on Marceline!". He spent some time trying to regain his composure from the shocking revelation. After that, he proceeded to eavesdrop some more, listening to Finn's lecture. He occasionally chuckled when Finn got some of the advices wrong. However, most of Finn's lecture quickly became completely wrong. Especially when Finn started to explain about the tiers of dating.

"Gotta stop this now." Jake muttered. "Hey guys, I'm back!" He yelled out loud. Jake stepped into the room and he can faintly hear Finn whisper, "We'll continue this next time." to Lex. "I hope it does NOT continue anytime soon." Jake mumbled.

"Dude, how did you come back so fast?" Finn asked. "The place is empty, there's no queue or anything." Jake answered as he put all of the stuffs he bought on the table. "Yo BMO, get down here!" Lex shouted. Before long, the robot came downstairs.

"Hey BMO, do you think there's anything you can cook from these stuffs?" Jake asked. The robot thought about it for a moment, before he snapped his fingers. "I know exactly what to make." BMO exclaimed before he dragged the stuffs to the kitchen.

After BMO left, there is a comfortable silence before Lex looked out the window and saw something outside. "Guys, look! Those people are in trouble!" Lex pointed at a group of Fluffy People being attacked by Battle Cubes.

"You two can handle 'em. I'm gonna hang back on this one." The dog said as he sat on the couch. The humans looked at each other and nodded, before they grabbed their swords and ran outside.

When those two are gone, Jake closed his eyes, intending to take quick nap. However, his eyes shot open again.

"I better give that gal a heads up." He mumbled. Jake stretched his arm to somewhere in the house. His arm came back, with a phone on his paw. Quickly, Jake pressed Marceline's number and waited for the call to connect. After a few seconds, the call connected.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey Marceline, it's me, Jake." Jake greeted.

"Oh, 'sup Jake?" Marceline asked.

"Not much, Finn and Lex did a little training earlier and now we're just about to have some lunch." Jake answered.

"You're inviting me over?" the Vampire Queen guessed.

"No, that's not the reason I called." Jake said and he could hear Marceline sighing a bit.

"Then, what is?" Marceline asked.

Before answering, Jake stood up and watched the humans fight the Battle Cubes. His focus is more on Lex, naturally. "Okay, here goes." Jake took a deep breath. "Marceline, Lex has a crush on you." Jake said, very quickly. After that, there is a pretty long silence.

"Well... THAT came out of nowhere." Marceline broke that silence.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't put it that bluntly." Jake scratched his head.

"And... what's the point of telling me this?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, I got a feeling that Lex might tell you... sooner than you might think." Jake replied. "And I just want you to go easy on Lex. If you do reject him, just try to make it soft." Jake added.

"Well, I'll try." Marceline said. "But, even if I didn't reject him, I don't think our thing will work. Especially when hard times are coming." Marceline said.

"Wait, hard times? What're you talkin' 'bout?" Jake asked.

"Haven't you heard of the attacks?" Marceline asked back.

"Nope, tell me all about it." Jake answered.

"Well, there've been a lot of attacks recently. Most of the targets are small towns or remote kingdoms. Most of the attackers are skeletons, but don't think that it's the same skeletons you faced at my cave, these skeletons are well-prepared. Also, these skeletons are cruel and merciless. When they attack, they don't leave anything behind, not even witnesses." Marceline explained.

"Wait, if they... don't leave witnesses, how did you know the attackers are skeletons?" Jake asked.

"Dude, I can turn invisible. Plus, my Dad is the King of the Nightosphere." Marcy answered.

"Oh yeah, I should keep those things in mind." Jake mumbled. "But, back to the main topic, promise me that you'll go easy on Lex should he ask you out?" Jake promptly asked.

"Sure." Marceline answered. "One more thing, you guys should be careful. Your home is pretty secluded and is VERY open to attacks." She warned.

"Thanks babe, Jake out." Jake said before he hung up.

And he hung up at the nick of time because right after he hung up, Finn and Lex walked in. They don't seem to be injured whatsoever, they only looked tired, but just a little. "No dude, I totally took more Cubes down than you." Lex smirked. "Good thing I kept count then. I got nine of 'em!" Finn exclaimed. "Well... I'm pretty sure that I took down more than nine!" Lex retaliated, though it is very weak.

"Did the Battle Cubes give you guys any trouble?" Jake asked, though he already knows the answer. "Nah, those things are flippin' easy!" Lex grinned. "Easy-peasy, livin' greasy!" Finn added.

Suddenly, the three can smell a very delicious aroma. And it seems to come from the kitchen. "Guys, lunch is ready!" A robotic voice called out. The two humans and the dog then hurriedly ran to the kitchen.

-After lunch-

The two humans, the dog and the robot sat on the couch with a full belly. "Man, for someone who never actually ate, you're pretty good, BMO." Lex complimented. "Thank you, Lex." BMO smiled.

"Okay, who told you about the skeletons again?" Finn asked Jake.

"Marceline, and she told us to be careful too, she said our place is vulnerable for attacks." He answered.

"Humph, those bones better think twice about attacking Ooo's greatest heroes' house." Finn grinned.

"I think they should think more than twice." Lex added.

"What should we do now?" Jake asked. Everyone became silent, deep in thought.

"What if we just explore? That is an adventure, right?" Lex suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Finn mumbled.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jake exclaimed. He ran outside, followed by the human boys.

**Okay, short chapter, I know. But, this chapter is a prologue for the story, because after this, the plot began to unfold...**

**But, you guys have to be REALLY patient. Why? Because of finals, that's why. I might stop writing for a week or two. **

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII **


	5. Intruders in the Night

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs **

**Intruders In The Night**

"That didn't felt very... adventurous." Finn said as they entered the Tree House. The three have been running around Ooo all day, like Lex suggested. But, they found nothing that can get their blood pumping.

"You said it, brother. It looks like all of the monsters around here decided to take the day off." Jake added.

"Well, maybe we just hit a slow day." Lex said as he put his Root Sword on the table.

"That has to be the slowest of the slow days." Finn said, putting his sword on the table too.

"Hey guys, what do you want to have for dinner?" BMO said as he enters the room.

"We don't really care." Jake said, voicing everyone's opinion. "Just make something and make it quick.". BMO nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna change to my PJs." Finn said as he picked up his Demon Sword and headed upstairs.

-Later, after dinner-

All of the Tree House's residents are now getting ready for bed. Finn and Lex are brushing their teeth while Jake has already dozed off, and BMO is preparing the couch for Lex to sleep in.

"Good night Lex." Finn said as he got into his sleeping bag. "Good night to you too, Finn." Lex said as he went downstairs. When he got downstairs, he saw that his makeshift bed is ready. BMO hopped on to the table next to the couch and pulled out a blanket. "Good night, Lex." He said before he went to sleep mode, literally.

Lex lay down on his makeshift bed and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

-A few hours later-

A sound in the middle of the night caused Lex to wake up. At first, Lex thought it was just his imagination and shrugged it off, but when another sound occurred, Lex knew exactly what that meant: an intruder. He saw BMO next to him and decides to wake him up.

"Huh? Lex? What're you doing waking me up in the middle of the night?" BMO said, still sleepy.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Lex said, trying to pick up any noise.

"Hear what?" BMO asked. Then, another sound occurred, completely waking BMO up. And because the last sound is much clearer, they can hear where it's coming from; the front room where they keep all of their treasures.

Lex grabbed his Root Sword and they crept to the stairs leading to it and took a peek. What they saw completely shocked them.

There are about eleven skeletons down there, and each of them is armored. The armor doesn't look very powerful, though.

"Are these the skeletons Marceline warned about?" Lex said under his breath. "BMO, go upstairs and wake up Finn and Jake." He said.

"Okay, don't do anything crazy, Lex." BMO said before he left.

Lex turned his attention to the skeletons. "Okay, what're you guys up to?" He muttered. Then, a skeleton, probably the leader since it is better armored, started climbing up the ladder. Lex stepped back and prepared for an ambush.

The skeleton kept climbing, and just as its head showed up and started looking around, Lex jumped out and cut its head off, making the skeleton fall back down to the room. The other skeletons are shocked by their leader's sudden demise. Using that shock, Lex jumped down to the room and sliced a skeleton in half as he landed.

Lex immediately put on a battle stance as the remaining skeletons charged. A skeleton swung its skeletal hand at Lex, but he ducked and retaliated by cutting off its hand, before decapitating it. Another charged and attacked, but Lex dodged by jumping up before he chopped off its head, and when he landed he also cut its body from its leg. Two more charged and attacked and Lex back stepped, dodging the attack. He retaliated by decapitating both of them with one slice. Another skeleton swung its hand, but Lex ducked and tackled the skeleton then he sliced the skeleton in half while it is still in midair. Another one charged, but this one is armed with two war hammers or some kind. It raised its war hammers into the air, intending to crush Lex, but he sliced off the skeleton's arm off, making the war hammers fall on top of it and crushing it. Another skeleton stepped forward and Lex tackled it to the side, only for the remaining two skeletons to attack. The two started swinging their swords at Lex, but he skillfully blocked every swing. Lex managed to disarm the skeleton on the left. He grabbed the skeleton's sword and used it to stab the skeleton on the right, and then he used his own sword to stab the skeleton on the left. He took out the swords and they both crumbled to the ground. Lex noticed the skeleton he knocked over earlier is recovering. He threw the skeleton sword and it impaled the skeleton right at its shoulder. He ran at the skeleton and kicked it away and the skeleton landed near the entrance.

Lex paused to catch his breath and gazed on the carnage around him. Seeing it, he unconsciously grinned. "These things aren't so tough." Lex muttered as he spun his Root Sword around. He began to walk to the ladder, but as he did, he felt something moving behind him.

He turned around and raised his sword, just in time to block a surviving skeleton's sword. He pushed the skeleton away, and with so much force that it got thrown through the door and landed outside. Lex jumped outside and finished the skeleton with a stab to its chest. He panted and smiled, glad that it is over.

But his smile fades as he looked up. In front of him, an army of skeletons is surrounding the Tree House, armed and ready to strike. There is about fifty of them, and that's only the skeletons Lex can see.

"Gimme a break!" Lex whined out loud. He fell to his knees and sighed in despair. But then, his face lit up. He stood up again, burning with excitement. He held his Root Sword in his right arm, gripping its hilt tightly. With a battle cry, he charged at the army. The army in turn, charged at Lex.

Lex easily decimates the army, because most of the skeletons only took one to four hits to kill. However, Lex is starting to show signs of fatigue. And seeing the number of enemies he's facing, it is showing fast.

Eventually, a skeleton wielding a battle axe manages to knock him down. Just as it prepares to deal the finishing blow, something struck the skeleton down. It looks like a human dressed in medieval knight's armor. When he spotted a green bag on its back and the red sword it wields, Lex knew exactly who it is.

"You sure took your time, Finn." Lex said as he got up.

"It's pretty hard to get into this thing, y'know?" Finn retorted, gesturing to his armor.

"Why'd you even put that on? It'll slow down your attacks even more." Lex said as he began fighting.

"Considering we're facing a huge skeleton army, I think it's worth it." Finn answered, joining the fight.

"Did you get anything for me?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pack." Finn answered.

Lex immediately reached for Finn's pack while Finn kept fighting. Lex opened the pack and found nothing except a gauntlet.

"What? Just a gauntlet?" Lex said.

"Well, I'm in a hurry!" Finn exclaimed.

"And not even a pair of gauntlets!" Lex complained.

"Just put it on!" Finn angrily shouted. Lex wore the gauntlet on his left hand. Almost immediately, a skeleton appeared and attacked, but Lex blocked it with the gauntlet and stabbed the skeleton, killing it.

"This thing should come in handy." Lex gazed at his gauntlet.

"By the way, where's Jake?" Lex asked.

"Being Jake." Finn bitterly answered.

"What!?" Lex exclaimed. "We are under siege! Does he seriously still need thirty minutes to wake up?!"

"Jake is Jake." Finn sighed.

The duo then refocused on the battle. The two are doing well, defeating the skeletons by working as a team. Sometimes, Finn blocks an attack then Lex goes for the kill, and other times, Lex will evade a blow then Finn delivers the finishing blow. Their efficiency at killing skeletons is boosted even further when Jake (finally) enters the fray. There is only one problem.

The skeletons just kept on coming, endlessly.

"How many more are there?!" Lex cried out.

"More importantly, where the heck did they all came from?! We killed, like, a thousand skeletons, and another thousand showed up!" Jake exclaimed.

They got their answer, much to their dread, displeasure and horror.

The scattered remains of a skeleton that they dispatched earlier started moving. The bones started reattaching to one another and before you know it, the skeleton came back to life.

"Oh man, that is all kinds of wrong!" Finn said, backing away from the skeleton.

"So, this is why they're so formidable." Lex muttered. "You can easily kill them, but they won't stay dead!"

As the battle raged, it soon became clear that the trio is fighting a losing battle. Lex and Finn are beginning to get tired. Even Jake is getting overwhelmed. And he is in his full-blown giant form!

A skeleton knocked Finn's Demon Sword to the air and knocked Finn down. Lex saw this, and he reacted quickly. He put his Root Sword in his left hand, ran towards Finn, jumped and caught the Demon Sword on his right hand and dispatched the skeleton as he landed. He turned to Finn, who gave him a thumbs up, meaning that he's okay.

Lex was about to give the Demon Sword back to Finn, when he noticed that the sword is glowing a faint red. He held it closer to his face and glow grew brighter. When the glow became very bright, Lex reflexively pointed it to the sky. Immediately, a red beam erupted from the sword and shot towards the sky. The skeletons immediately retreated, as if they were scared by the beam. When the beam dispersed, there wasn't a skeleton to be seen, and the Grass Lands became dead quiet.

"Lex, you have got to tell me how to do that!" Finn broke the silence.

"Wait, you never did that before?" Lex asked, still a bit shocked.

"Of course not!" Finn answered ecstatically. But then, he became confused. "Why'd you ask?"

"'Cause, I have no idea how I did that." Lex answered, dumbfounded.

"Dude, you totally saved our hides. Thanks!" Jake joined in. But then, he noticed that he's the only one in celebration mode. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know that red beam thingy that Lex used to scare those skeletons off?" Finn asked and Jake nodded. "Apparently, Lex has no idea how he did it."

Hearing that, Jake got into deep thinking. After quite some time, he spoke. "I have a theory. The Demon Sword is made with demon blood, so maybe, just maybe, the sword is magical, and Lex managed to tap into that magic."

"I guess that is possible." Lex muttered.

But their conversation is interrupted when the ground shook. The skeleton army is back. And this time, it looks like they have stronger skeletons. They even brought what appear to be skeletal siege contraptions.

"Not again." Jake said as he enlarged his fists.

Finn signaled Lex to give him his sword back. But, Lex gave him the Root Sword instead. But Finn didn't complain, since he already has some experience with the Root Sword. As they all prepared for battle once more, something strange happened.

The Root Sword is beginning to glow a faint green. Finn raised the sword up and it shot a green beam into the sky. The skeleton abruptly stopped their march. When the green beam dispersed, everyone froze in place. After a few minutes, the skeleton army retreated, again.

"Okay, what's the explanation for this one?" Finn asked, still holding the sword up.

Jake tried to come up with a theory, but he eventually gave up. "I got nothin'." He shrugs.

"Well, I would love to stay up all night trying to figure it out, but I still need to sleep." Lex said and everyone agreed. Especially Jake, since he used his stretchy powers to quickly return his bed.

Lex threw the Demon Sword at Finn and Finn threw the Root Sword at Lex. However, the Demon Sword suddenly flew back to Lex's hand and the Root Sword flew back to Finn's hand. The two was astonished to what just happened.

"Let's discuss this in the morning, shall we?" Lex said just as Finn is about to say something. "For now, let's just say that we traded our swords."

The two began to walk back to the Tree House. As they walked, Lex heard a voice whisper.

_The wind is with you._

Lex immediately stopped and turned around, but he saw nothing except for green grass and the dark sky. His sleepiness defeated his curiosity, and he began to walk again.

As they reached the entrance, Lex took of his gauntlet, tossed it the side and went upstairs. Finn, however, has to take off all of his armor, which is easier said than done. After a few minutes, Finn managed to get out of his armor. He began to climb the ladder going upstairs. Halfway up the ladder, Finn heard a whisper.

_Use the earth wisely. _

Finn turned around, to see nothing there.

-Somewhere in Ooo-

A cloaked figure enters a dark room and stops at an enormous throne, where another figure sits. The cloaked figure bows. "You called for me, my lord?" He said.

"Yes, I did." the figure on the throne replied. "I summoned you here to ask you why some of our troops are sent out, without my permission."

The cloaked figure immediately froze. "For... a raid, my lord." He spoke.

"A raid? Are you sure?" the figure on the throne asked again.

"Yes, my lord."

Out of nowhere, the figure on the throne ignited a green fireball and shot it to the spot near the cloaked figure, scorching some parts of his cloak.

"I am going to ask you again," the figure asked threateningly, "why are the troops sent out?"

"I sent them to eliminate the humans." The cloaked figure finally said the truth.

"And did they succeed?" the figure asked.

"No, they didn't." the cloaked figure answered.

"Yes, they didn't succeed." The one on the throne stood up. "What they succeeded in, is the awakening of both Dravia AND Terrauross!"

"But, my lord," the cloaked figure spoke, "I have taken the possibility of their awakenings into account when I ordered the attack. The preparation is only a few days away from completion. There is no way the humans can harness their power in time."

"Never underestimate humans, General." The figure sat on his throne again. "They have a habit of being... unpredictable."

"Dismissed, General." The cloaked figure immediately left.

**Quite a battle that was. And quite the ending too, if I can say so myself. Okay, starting from here, the plot starts to thicken, but not too much.**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


	6. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**Brothers**

Lex wakes up from his sleep. He looked around to find that it is almost noon.

"That was one heck of a night." Lex muttered. The memory came rushing back tp him.

The skeleton army, the Demon Sword's beam, the Root Sword's beam, the Demon Sword flying back to his hand and lastly, the whisper. His train of thought is brought to a halt when the phone rang. He went to the phone and picked it up. Just as he put the phone to his ear, the caller, who sounds like a girl, started yelling.

"It's about time you picked up, Finn!" The girl shouted while Lex simply listened, a bit confused. "I've been trying to reach you all morning! What's going on over there? Why didn't you pick up the phone? You better have a good excuse!"

"Um, who is this?" Lex asked once the girl stopped shouting.

"This is Princess Bubblegum, who's this?" The caller, which turns out to be PB, asked back.

"This is Lex, Princess." he answered.

"Oh, Lex!" PB sounds embarrased. "Sorry for the yelling and stuff."

"It's cool." the human boy said.

"But, I'm still wondering, why didn't you guys answer? I've been calling, like, ten times." PB asked.

"That… is a loooong story. And because of that long story, we might've overslept." Lex answered, looking out the window, where the sun is almost right above their heads.

"Well, I'm calling because the results for my test came out." PB said.

"What test?" Lex asked.

"The test that I did from the blood I took from you." the Princess answered.

"Oh, and what's the results?" Lex asked.

"You… might want to come here instead." PB said instead of answering. "I don't think the results are best discussed over the phone."

"Okay then, I'll make sure we drop by. Thanks for calling, Princess." Lex said before he hung up. He put the phone down and walked towards the ladder to Finn and Jake's bedroom, picking BMO, who is still asleep, up along the way. He climbed the ladder and entered their bedroom. He took a moment to watch Finn and Jake sleeping peacefully, before he pressed a button that is on BMO's face. The one that makes BMO sound a really LOUD alarm.

It made Jake fall off his bed/shelf and made Finn burst out of his sleeping bag.

"Lex, what the heck, man!?" Finn shouted.

"Princess Bubblegum called. She said that the results for the tests on my blood came out." Lex flatly said.

"That's not a proper excuse for using the loudest alarm with the volume maxed out!" Finn yelled.

"I'm not too happy about it either, Finn." BMO, who is strangely startled by the alarm as well, said.

"Okay, what are the results?" Finn asked after calming down a bit.

"She said that it is not to be discussed over the phone and we should swing by to see it." Lex answered.

"Alright, BMO prepare the breakfast." the robot nodded and sprinted to the kitchen. "Lex, you wake Jake up." Finn gestured to Jake, who has, unsurprisingly, dozed off again.

"What? Come on, Finn! It was just an alarm!" Lex whined.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower." Finn said before he entered the bathroom.

Lex looked at the sleeping Jake, and sighed.

-After some showering and eating-

"What is taking him so long?" Jake thought out loud. Strangely, Lex came out of the Tree House just moments after Jake said it.

"You should've said that sooner." Finn joked. As Lex approached, Finn realized that Lex is wearing something on his left arm. "You're still wearing that gauntlet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I've grown a bit attached to it." Lex answered. "Besides, it looks pretty cool."

"C'mon, let's go!" Jake exclaimed a few steps ahead. Finn and Lex followed the yellow magic dog.

Halfway across the trip, the trio encountered a two-headed Cyclops attacking a few goblins. Jake catapulted the humans towards the cyclops' eyes. Lex unsheathed his Demon Sword and stabbed the Cyclops' right eye, while Finn unsheathes his Root Sword and stabbed its left eye. The giant cried out in pain and threw the duo away, but Jake reacted quickly and caught both humans. The Cyclops then ran away. After getting a lot of thanks from the goblins, it is then that Jake noticed that Finn and Lex switched swords.

"Hey, did you guys switched swords?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we did." Lex replied.

"Why?"

The humans proceeded to tell Jake about it.

"Wow. Just, wow." Jake said after they finished. "Can you demonstrate it for me?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Finn answered. He threw his sword in the air and so does Lex. The swords then flew back at their owner's hand.

"Whoa, and you've got nothing to do with it?" Jake asked in awe. Finn and Lex nodded in reply.

"Come on guys, we've wasted enough time." Finn said and they continued their trip.

After about half an hour, they reached the gate of the Candy Kingdom. There, they are greeted by Peppermint Butler, who proceeded to escort them to the palace. Along the way, the group realized that there are more Banana Guards than usual.

"Peppermint Butler, why are there so many Banana Guards around here?" Lex asked.

"That's because of the thief, Lex." Peppermint Butler answered.

"Thief?"

"Yes, but this one is not your everyday burglar. He is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant. And he is also very skilled in the arts of stealth. Plus, he uses a very high-tech bow and arrow." Peppermint Butler explained.

"Just a bow and arrow? It's must be pretty high-tech." Finn said.

"It is. Though I doubt he'll be much less of a threat even if he uses an ordinary bow. He is a master of archery." the Butler added.

After a while, they reached the Candy Palace and eventually, PB's lab. After Peppermint Butler excused himself out, PB immediately went to business.

"Okay, first things first, why did you guys overslept?" PB asked.

The trio looked at each other before Lex started talking. "So, last night, our house was attacked by skeletons. And not just a few skeletons, it was an army of skeletons. Good thing they're pretty weak, else we're screwed. But the numbers are just _insane_. Just as we're going to lose, something… weird happen. My Demon Sword shot a red beam into the sky and the skeletons suddenly retreated. And then, they came back again, but this time, Finn's Root Sword shot a green beam to the sky and they ran away again. And that is why we overslept."

PB is clearly surprised by the sudden rush of information, but she managed to understand it all, eventually.

"Those giant beams last night… that was you?" PB said in a mix of curiosity and surprise.

"You saw it?" Finn asked.

"Of course! I think everyone in Ooo saw it. It is quite hard to not notice them." PB answered. "And the skeletons, just how many did you face?" she asked again.

"I think Lex is exaggerating when he said that the numbers are insane. We faced a mid-to-large sized army." Jake said. "But here's the thing; THOSE SKELETAL BONEHEADS KEPT COMING BACK TO LIFE!"

"Coming back to life?"

"Yeah, when we killed them by beheading them or whatever, the head reattaches itself to the body and BAM, it's alive again." Finn said, angrily.

"Well, from what I heard, I think you guys are very lucky to be alive." PB said.

"Too bad luck can run out." Finn mumbled.

"Anyway, what are the results for my blood test? That's the reason you called us here, right?" Lex asked.

"Yes, that." PB said as she scratched her hair. She suddenly looked nervous.

"Princess, is something wrong?" Lex asked, concerned.

"The results, it's, um, it's over here." PB stuttered as she clumsily picked a bunch of paper. "Okay, the results are, um, your blood type is, uh, A positive. Your, um, free from any, um, fatal diseases and, uh, one more thing." she stammered as she nervously read the results. "When your DNA results came out, I thought it looked similar to Finn's so I compared your DNA to Finn's and it is an almost perfect match."

"PB, we're both humans. I'm sure our DNA is gonna look similar." Finn said.

"I know, Finn. But, the similarities go beyond the fact that you come from the same species." the Princess said. "And so, after much retesting, I am 99.99999 percent sure that you two…" PB looked at Finn and Lex, "… are biologically related."

The two humans stood there in silence. At first, PB thought they are trying to comprehend with the sudden revelation. But then, Finn said, "For the not-so-genius, please?"

PB sighed. "Bottom line, you two are brothers."

The two in question stood in silence, trying to comprehend the sudden revelation, for real this time. Jake's jaw dropped to the ground, quite literally, as he stared wide-eyed at Finn and Lex.

The humans slowly turned their heads to face each other. The surprised look on their faces is slowly replaced by a smile. Finn raised his right arm and Lex does the same. The two human brothers fistbumped.

**OH MY GLOB! Finn and Lex are brothers! But, if you read the synopsis, you'd probably saw this one coming. Let's turn our attention to the thief. Skilled fighter, master of stealth and master of archery. Looks like our heroes are in for a whole lotta trouble!**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


End file.
